This invention relates generally to medical devices and particularly to medical devices that are implantable within the human or animal body for the repair of damaged vessels, ducts or other physiological passageways and cavities. The physiological passageways and cavities of human and animal bodies, for example, blood vessels and ducts, occasionally weaken or even rupture. One common surgical intervention for weakened, aneurysmal or ruptured passageways or ducts involves the use of an endoluminal prosthesis to provide some or all of the functionality of the original, healthy passageway or duct and/or preserve any remaining vascular integrity by replacing a length of the existing passageway or duct wall that spans the site of failure or defect. Endoluminal prostheses may be of a unitary construction or may be comprised of multiple prosthetic modules.